


Wasteland War

by toxicslaher012



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicslaher012/pseuds/toxicslaher012
Summary: Fallout 4





	Wasteland War

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the work  
> ENJOY!

It was one dark misty night in the wasteland as I was warned by the leader of the Minute Men, Preston Garvey that we have had bomb threats off the overpowered Brotherhood of Steel and that the Elder wanted all of the wastelands power in his hands.As soon as the news opened out I knew that I could not let this happen and was certain that I had to react quickly. It was about 7 hours of planning until I had a wonderful idea of to get another faction involved we had lots of awful suggestions like the scavengers but the greatest suggestion of all appeared by Preston Garvey when he said the Railroad the most mysterious faction of the wasteland. It was the next day after we had prepared for our journey to the Old North Church where the railroad was located . It was located 20 miles from our current location Sanctuary Hills. So of we went on our journey at 9pm. Soon later we arrived at 2am in the morning at the Boston Libary so we could get some rest and we looked around if there were any old Brotherhood of Steel files but we only found a knight's holotape which included some useful voice record of a knight been told what orders he has been put on that and where he will be located at that specific time.

It was about 10 mins after we left the Boston libary we arrived at the Old North Church and spoke to 2 railroad guards about meeting Dezdemona about our problems with the Brotherhood of Steel.We were accused of being intruders trying to attack the leader of the railroad ,as soon as we were being accused we were interrupted by Dezdemona the most important thing to us. We were told by her that we can not be trespassing. Before they kicked us of I spoke out announcing that "We need your help the Brotherhood will kill us all we need a plan ". She politely introduced us into the church firstly showing us there team. I noticed it wouldn't work so I stand nervously biting my lip shaking with concern asking Desdemona "will your plan work". She replied in a very deep toned voice "Yes don't worry". 

We started planning and for days and days until we reached a point that I and Desdemona announced "we've got a plan but it's going to need more people and much more equipment. 4 days later we gathered only 2 T-60 power armours and 3 raider armour set's. We had to gather information so we can track the Brotherhood's steps so we sent minute men and railroad crew to gather as much information as possible. We were told by a railroad worker Tinker Tom that the Brotherhood have dropped 2 mini bombs on Sanctuary Hills and we have lost 14 men from that settlement. I announced to Desdemona that I'll get my son Shaun and the Institute they have robots we can use and they have a lot more room than we do to this point. 

Arriving at the Institute we met my respectful son Shaun i knew without a doubt that Shaun will help us now he was safe in the Institute. Suprisingly he agreed to our terms and started planning for the wasteland war. Returning to the Old North Church I was warned that Jun Long is really ill and that he could not stay in the settlement or he will have to be killed so I spoke to Jun Long and agreed that we will send him to a calm place to recover like Diamond City were he could be treated with medication. I announced to the rest of the crew "Let's get started" I went on to say we have found enough allies to take down the target the powerful Brotherhood of Steel. I wonder nervously standing it will work.

As we carefully transported the ill Jun Long to Diamond City it was our time to get moving so me Preston Garvey, Desdomona and Shaun had a meeting and exactly on 26th of July we will attack but before we need to kill as many of them as we can.


End file.
